1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forward pull type bolt lock structure of a slide, and more particularly to a slide at least containing an inner rail and an outer rail having forward pull type bolt lock structure for separating the inner rail from the outer rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slide is usually used to connect and guide two articles that may be moved relative to each other, such as a cupboard and its drawer or a computer table and its keyboard support rack.
A conventional two-stage type slide generally comprises an outer rail and an inner rail. For example, the outer rail may be fixed in a cupboard to support the inner rail, and the inner rail is fixed at two sides of the drawer of the cupboard. The inner rail and the outer rail may be coupled with each other by such as the design of a ball bearing, and the inner rail may be moved in the axial direction of the outer rail reciprocally. Thus, the drawer may be pulled outward from or retracted into the cupboard freely by the slide.
The conventional two-stage type slide containing the inner rail and the outer rail needs to have the design of a bolt lock, so that when the inner rail is moved with the drawer to be pulled outward from the cupboard and moved toward the distal end of the intermediate rail to a usage position, the inner rail may be stopped at the distal end of the outer rail, thereby maintaining the drawer at the usage position temporarily. The bolt lock has to possess the function of detaching the drawer, so that the drawer and the inner rail may be detached from and retracted into the cupboard.
A conventional three-stage type drawer slide structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 primarily comprises an outer rail 91, an intermediate rail 92, and an inner rail 93. Multiple rolling balls 94 are mounted between the intermediate rail 92 and the inner rail 93, so that the inner rail 93 may slide along the intermediate rail 92. At the same time, for facilitating the mounting work of the conventional three-stage type drawer slide structure, the inner rail 93 is provided with a locking member 95 which has legs 96 that may be opened and closed elastically. The intermediate rail 92 is provided with a catch 97 protruded with a stop 971. After the inner rail 93 is fitted in the intermediate rail 92 and when the inner rail 93 is pulled outward, the lug 951 of the locking member 95 is locked with the stop 971 of the catch 97, thereby preventing the inner rail 93 from detaching from the intermediate rail 92. Thus, the lug 951 of the locking member 95 and the stop 971 of the catch 97 may form a positioning structure to prevent outward detachment.
When the conventional three-stage type drawer slide structure is assembled and dismantled, the user needs to press the locking member 95 with his one finger. However, the space between the outer rail 91, the intermediate rail 92, and the inner rail 93 is very small, so that the user finger is easily clipped and injured.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a forward pull type bolt lock structure of a slide, wherein the slide may be assembled conveniently, and may be removed easily.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a forward pull type bolt lock structure of a slide, comprising:
an outer rail, having lips and provided with a first locking block and a second locking block;
an inner rail, received in the lips of the outer rail, the inner rail having lips protruded toward the outer rail, the inner rail provided with a mounting hole for a pivot member to pivot one end of a positioning member, the other end of the positioning member provided with a guide block, one side of the positioning member having a press bar which is rested on one lip of the inner rail, the other side of the positioning member having a wall which is provided with a cutout and a stop portion;
a slide plate received between the lips of the inner rail and the outer rail, the slide plate provided with a drawing block for drawing the slide plate to move in the inner rail, the slide plate combined with one end of a restoring member, the other end of the restoring member is combined with the inner rail, the slide plate provided with a guide slot, the guide slot having an oblique guide face, the guide block of the positioning member rested on the oblique guide face;
when the inner rail is extended with a larger length relative to the outer rail, the stop portion of the positioning member of the inner rail is rested on the first locking block of the outer rail, and the cutout of the wall of the positioning member is locked on the second locking block of the outer rail;
when the inner rail is retracted into the outer rail, the positioning member may press the press bar to pivot, so that the stop portion of the positioning member of the inner rail is separated from the first locking block of the outer rail, and the cutout of the wall of the positioning member is separated from the second locking block of the outer rail; and
the slide plate may be moved with the inner rail, and the oblique guide face of the guide slot presses the positioning member to pivot, so that the stop portion of the positioning member of the inner rail is separated from the first locking block of the outer rail, and the cutout of the wall of the positioning member is separated from the second locking block of the outer rail.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.